home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 671 (19 Nov 1990)
Synopsis has to pretend (yet again) that she likes the tacky Christmas gift Alf once gave her.]] Karen and Sophie are talking in the diner and wondering if Blake has been to see Haydn. Sophie's trying to play matchmaker between Karen and Haydn but Karen's afraid of looking like she's desperate. She devises a plan whereby they'll rehearse Romeo and Juliet with Haydn in the caravan, and then she'll leave. A middle-aged woman with an old car comes to the caravan park looking for something to rent. Ben gives her the keys to one of the caravans. Sophie asks Ben to come to Haydn's caravan in 25 minutes time, looking for her. Both Ben and Carly have been trying to decide what to get each other for their first Christmas together. Ailsa laughs as she tells Carly about the tacky present Alf got her for their first Christmas. Two felt birds in a gilded cage that also plays a soppy love song. She never had the heart to tell Alf she hated it so it lives in their bedroom and he thinks she loves it. Karen and Sophie come to visit Haydn. Sure enough, Ben shows up and unconvincingly asks Sophie to do some things in the house. Haydn isn't fooled for one moment. Still, he and Karen get talking and learn they have a lot in common. She promises to loan him her copy of Douglas Adams's "So long and thanks for all the fish". The caravan park's newest tenant is the temporary teacher replacing Grant. Over tea in Donald Fisher's house, he reads her CV and finds out that she's an ex nun. One who has only left the convent in the past year or so. Donald is impressed by her but Bobby warns that she'll be in for a hard time once the kids find out who she used to be. After a chat with Alf, Ben decides to get Carly one of those tacky felt bird in a cage music boxes too. When Ailsa gets wind of it, she goes on a mission of mercy and tells him not to even think about getting one. Ben and Carly laugh about it. Karen's surprised and delighted that Haydn likes her and says he'd like to see more of her. The only cloud on the horizon is Blake. She says to Sophie that it's as if he wants to cause trouble like he did before. Surprised, Sophie asks what does she mean. Karen brushes it off. Cast Main cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn Guest cast *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western Writer - Bruce Hancock Director - Mark Piper Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 670 (16 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 672 (20 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.